


ophelia and aya have a fun time

by sabishibaby



Category: aya's bizarre adventure
Genre: FUCK, lol, lolol, lololol, lolololol
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishibaby/pseuds/sabishibaby
Summary: haha fuck
Relationships: aya raibaru/ophelia gainsborough (sexi)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> god forgive me for this crack fic

what were they doing? that's a good question. you see, usually they had some kind of girl meeting in the cafe on friday because tomodachi life amirite guys lol fuck, but ophelia and aya were the only ones who turned up. to say their personalities clashed was an understatement.

"so ophelia,,, what's with your mum and her whole thing about being dead"

"don't talk to me. you look like a sack of dwayne johnson's smegma"

"but ophelia"

"but miss raibaru"

"ew what the fuck i ain't your teacher lmao"

"s i l e n c e"

and so they fell into silence. this could've been avoided if:

1\. that lazy fucker mei shi had actually been bothered to turn up instead of staying home and playing minecraft with her boyfriend

2\. that rude fucker rena houston had turned up instead of staying home like a douche

aya found herself getting bored again, so she tried talking to ophelia- she was pretty fucking hot in her opinion because she was a classy e-girl who definitely didn't wear eight inch heels because without them she'd only be 4'4", no sir

"ophelia you're hot"

"no, i'm cold. get me a jacket, please. now if you can."

"ophelia can i flirt with you"

"good question."

"can i kiss you"

"if you want to have your lips rubbed against a cheese grater for two hours after then i suppose."

"can i h*ld your h*and"

"aya you sick fuck."

"god fucking damnit ophelia i love you"

"i love myself more."

"god fucking damnit ophelia"


	2. it gets funky ayy mr saxobeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

and then they went to a party together uwuwuwuwu

aya was like mad drunk. mad mad drunk. she danced up to ophelia in a fonky way

"ayy ophelia let me whisper in your ear"

"go let a bottle of clorox bleach whisper into your mouth and down your throat until you die."

"*cries* okay"

"wait no don't actually do it"

"i knew you cared you sexy sexy girl"

and then they fucked

in the morning when aya woke up ophelia was crying

"AYA!11!1! hOW COIUDL YOU>> I@M PREGNKBRE BECAUSE OF YOUR 90INCH PENUS"

aya cried


End file.
